Chega de Saudade
by moatilliata
Summary: "Ser o campeão é solitário, sabia?" - RedxGreen YAOI


**Chega de Saudade**

Os meus dias de vitória estavam contados. Eu sabia, sentia isso. Eu, como Mestre Pokémon, tinha certeza de que esse posto seria tirado de mim logo. E ainda esperava na neve, sozinho, por alguém que de certo modo me salvaria dessa situação.

Ninguém compreenderia o porquê de eu querer me livrar desse prestígio, afinal, "ser o _melhor _não é pra qualquer um, Red!" Deve ser por essas e outras que eu prefiro não me relacionar muito, as pessoas não querem me entender, nem ao menos conseguem perceber que há o outro lado.

Ser o campeão é solitário, sabia?

Não há quem consiga viver sozinho para sempre. Nem mesmo eu, como achei que pudesse. Depois de um tempo vivendo nessa montanha gélida, notei que a falta que algumas pessoas fazem é algo que não pode ser substituído nem pelo mais querido Pokémon. Pikachu não consegue tapar esse buraco, mesmo ficando ao meu lado todos os dias embaixo da neve, tendo só a minha companhia. Às vezes penso que ele se sente triste, inutilizado, quando percebe que meus sorrisos continuam frios. Eu entendo, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por ele era dar a ele um sorriso de agradecimento pela sua fidelidade, só que há coisas que eu não consigo disfarçar. E ele sabe.

E a neve caía pura, as árvores que um dia eram verdes vívidas estavam cobertas por um manto casto, assim como a terra. Aproximei-me mais da parede e encostei minha cabeça à mesma, observando o tempo lá fora. Pikachu dormindo pesadamente no meu colo. A paisagem, então, era apenas branca e nada mais.

Enquanto me enrolava mais no meu cobertor e meus olhos seguiam para o horizonte, me lembrava das pessoas que eu havia deixado para trás e agora sentia imensa falta, não eram muitas, porém. Minha mãe era uma delas, obviamente. Desde que eu comecei essa jornada, ela sempre exibia um sorriso enquanto dava leves tapas nas minhas costas e falava "Tenho certeza que você chega lá, meu querido!" e ela estava certa, ela realmente disse que um dia eu chegava lá. Minha mãe nunca desistiu de mim, e sei que ela ainda pensa em mim todos os dias. Vou visitá-la logo, ela merece notícias.

Acho que o mais frustrante era que a pessoa que eu mais sentia falta não era nem a minha própria mãe.

Eu me sentia perdido, não conseguia entender o porquê de eu sentir mais falta do meu "rival" do que dela. Meus pensamentos estavam sempre ligados nele. Green parecia estar sempre na minha mente quando eu acordava ou quando eu deitava para dormir. Passaram-se três anos e eu ainda lembro-me da sua risada, ou do sorriso arrogante que normalmente estava estampado em seu rosto enquanto me desafiava. É como se eu pudesse ver o brilho nos olhos dele quando me viu ganhar aquele campeonato e ser nomeado o novo Campeão. O que eu queria mesmo era que alguém me tirasse esse título para eu finalmente poder voltar para casa e ver o Green de novo. Acho que eu até daria um abraço nele... Se não fosse estranho.

Eu ficava irritado pensando nele o tempo todo. E me irritava mais ainda saber que os pensamentos dele não estavam em mim. Provavelmente estavam em alguma pesquisa importante ou algo parecido... Mas por que isso me deixava tão brabo? Talvez fosse porque ele é uma pessoa mais importante do que... Qualquer uma. E isso só podia significar uma coisa.

Green e eu éramos muito próximos antes de nos tornarmos rivais e cada um seguir seu caminho. Costumávamos dormir juntos e contar histórias. Um dia, enquanto brincávamos, eu caí e cortei o joelho. Ele me ajudou, secou minhas lágrimas e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Lembro que eu corei naquela hora. E estou corando me lembrando disso.

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre minha bochecha, até meus olhos levantarem e percebi que tinha uma sombra se aproximando. Era ele. A pessoa que iria tirar esse peso das minhas costas, _golden eyes_. Eu estava preparado.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, esperei ele chamar seu primeiro Pokémon. Ele sorriu confiante e começamos uma batalha.

_É, acho que vou dar um abraço nele... Mesmo que seja estranho._

-x-

A cidade nunca me pareceu tão pacífica. Estava no entardecer e não tinha muitas pessoas na rua. Alguns postes de luz começaram a se acender. Ainda era inverno, o vento frio cortava minhas bochechas, mas eu já tinha me acostumado.

Olhei para o céu que agora estava azul-roxo, enquanto estrelas brilhantes o enfeitavam, tornando o clima quase melancólico.

Antes de me dirigir à casa da minha mãe, tinha algo mais importante a se fazer. Dei passos rápidos e decididos em direção à casa de Green. Não iria admitir que ele tomasse meus pensamentos desse jeito, sem que eu faça nada a respeito.

A casa dele era pequena, branca e bem cuidada. A pequena grade pintada de verde corria ao redor da casa, deixando apenas um caminho livre. O caminho que terminava na porta de entrada. Segui reto e bati na porta. A resposta não foi imediata, o que me fez pensar que ele não estava esperando ninguém, o que me deixou aliviado. Depois de alguns minutos, a porta se abriu, revelando um Green por um momento entediado, e logo depois as feições indiferentes revelaram um rosto totalmente surpreso. Foi até engraçado.

- Red... – ele começou, esticou sua mão para que seus dedos tocassem meu rosto gelado, acho que era pra ter certeza que eu estava ali mesmo.

Um tempo se passou assim, eu estava hesitando, mesmo sabendo que eu precisava tomar essa atitude.

Os dedos de Green resvalaram do meu rosto enquanto sua mão caia para o lado, ele abriu a boca para falar algo mas a fechou logo depois. Por fim, resolveu começar.

- Eu... Eu achei que você não fosse mais voltar.

- Era isso que queria? – falei, meu tom saiu mais seco do que eu esperava. Não era para isso acontecer, não queria parecer frio de novo. Seu olhar se tornou triste depois de ouvir minha resposta.

-Não! – ele exclamou – É só que... Talvez eu seja muito pessimista. Eu fiquei feliz em te ver de novo. Não era algo que eu estava esperando. Mas eu 'to feliz agora.

Não sei o que aconteceu, mas parecia que algo no meu estômago tinha explodido ou algo assim, era quase como vomitar, de um jeito bom.

Sem mais, ele me puxou para dentro da sua casa, disse algo sobre estar malditamente frio. Não o esperei terminar, encarei profundamente nos seus olhos verdes enquanto me aproximava. Coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, e ele, meio desajeitado pelo ato repentino, colocou os braços dele em volta da minha cintura.

Por um momento, era o vazio indo embora e eu nunca pensei que algo simples assim poderia ter um sentimento tão grande.

Eu o abracei mais forte.


End file.
